Cadence Maddix CP
Cadence Maddix nee Dainken is the infamous Female Founder assassin. Having been notorious for her involvement in the assassination, Cadence her triumphed through public scrutiny and served her entire 10 year parole sentence after helping the Federation on a number of dangerous undercover intelligence missions. She is currently residing on Bajor in CP and her gallivanting days seem more numbered as she becomes more accustomed to the life of a mother. Having come from 20th century Earth, Cadence had adjusted well to the future. Background Information She had a sister who was killed along wtih her mother in a murder-suicide carried out by her own father. Having left the 20th century, Cadence often finds comfort in returning to her Wisconsin home where she used to live with her parents. At one point, she was unable to remember her true maiden name and took on the alias Dainken. Personal Life Tahmoh Almin CP (2376-2379; 2385-2394): Cadence met her lover in 2376 when he was a boy trying to get inducted into the Syndicate. Cadence was there to help him along and eventually he was allowed in after killing a girl named Leslie Pol. Starting to work undercover in the Crow's Nest, things between Tahmoh and Cadence heated up because of his bad boy appeal. Constantly throughout her marriage to Corban, she was tempted by Tahmoh, a man Denorian Thay felt was a bad influence. Finally, having had enough of Tahmoh's relationship with Cadence, Corban vowed to kill him, eventually getting the point across and Tahmoh stopped. When Tahmoh turned to the good side, the excitement waned and they're now friends, despite all the bad blood and events between them. When Tahmoh was arrested for attempted murder, Cadence began to get renewed feelings for him and has been with him since, romantically and physically. They remained a couple until Tahmoh's death in 2394. Connor Almin (2396-Current): While not a romantic relationship, Cadence took Connor under her wing when he asked for a place to stay. Reminded of her lover Tahmoh, Connor's father, she was able to form a bond with Connor like a mother-son relationship. They continue to be close and consider the other family. Previous Spouse(s) Corban Maddix Cadence met her first husband, Corban Maddix CP, when he was assigned to be her lawyer after she assassinated the Female Founder. Crash landing on a desert planet sparked their romance, even before his divorce was final. Finally, the two tied the knot in a formal ceremony while he was still the Captain of the Fenrir. Once again, Corban's philandering nature began to tear a hole in their marriage which finally prompted the two to separate in 2381. Oddly, in a twist of fate or circumstance, both characters ended up in the past at different times and were the others first sexual encounter. Corban and Cadence are still in contact and 'together' but not, maintaining a friendship in hopes of something more in the future and for Nrr'bt's sake. In 2385, they managed to reconcile during Corban's birthday and moved in together on Bajor until Maddix moved to Earth after a promotion. They adopted one child together. Children Cadence has one child with Deke Forsythe named Andrew Forsythe. Not conceived through intercourse, he was an alien species hoping to get more information on what it meant to be alive. Please refer to the link for more information. Cadence adopted one child with Corban Maddix named Nrr'bt Maddix CP. Please see link for more information. Grandchildren Cadence has two grandchildren from Nrr'bt named Nora Maddix and Nori Maddix CP. Please see their links for more information. Psychokinesis Since a teenager, Cadence has had psychokinesis (PK). When highly emotional, objects around her can tremble or move and electrical devices spark. In extremely rare circumstances (only three times) the PK can cause a person's blood to increase in temperature resulting in death. The PK is not controllable and results in fatigue after an episode. Only when concentrating very hard can she so something as simple as causing an object to move. Cadence suffers from migraines and occasionally seizures. Before DS9 Cadence came to the Federation as a refugee before the Dominion War, where they helped her settle down and start a new life on the colony Ukopen. It was a place she was able to truly call home. A year into the war, Ukopen was defeated and overtaken. The Romulans won the colony back, but the colonists found themselves displaced after the war. Cadence was once more a refugee and sent by the Federation to Deep Space Nine. 2 Cadence Maddix CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:First Generation Category:January Category:2344 Category:All Characters